Walk To Remember
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk datang ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi hal mengejutkan datang menghampiri. Saat seorang anak perempuan berlari memeluknya dan memanggilnya eomma. Apa maksud semua ini? kenapa dia tak ingat apapun?/Haehyuk/GS/Alur kecepetan!/Oneshoot/Review?


Walk To Remember

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's note: Hanya cerita ringan dengan tema yang sangat mainstream yang numpang lewat.

Warning: AU, OOC, Gs Hyuk! Typos, dll

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+

Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

"120 ribu won sebulan, bagaimana?" Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang uang yang ada di dompetnya agar cukup untuk biaya yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, ahjumma." Wanita paruh baya berstatus pemilik penyewaan flat sederhana tersenyum dan menyerahkan kunci pada gadis manis berambut cokelat madu yang menyewa flatnya.

"Ini kuncinya. Kau bisa menambahkan barang-barang di sana sesukamu, asalkan jangan merusak apapun. Jika ada kerusakan kau sendiri yang harus membiayai perbaikannya, mengerti?" Eunhyuk mengangguk paham dan sedikit membungkuk saat bibi pemilik flat tersebut menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu pergi. Eunhyuk menghadap ke depan. Ke sebuah flat yang akan menjadi tempatnya bernaung sekarang. Dia memasukan kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam. Mendaratkan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa yang tersedia. Cukup empuk dan masih terlihat bagus. Syukurlah flat ini cukup rapih dan bersih. Jadi Eunhyuk hanya perlu membersihkannya sedikit.

"Hahh… aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan." Eunhyuk segera beranjak dan mulai menata barang-barangnya yang tidak seberapa.

Drrrttt….

Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Yeobseyo eomma." Eunhyuk menjawab telfon seraya memindahkan pakaiannya ke lemari.

"Ya aku sudah sampai. Ya aku tidak akan lupa mengatur pola makan, tak usah khawatir." Gadis yang dianugerahi paras manis itu terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas mendengar ucapan ibunya di seberang telepon.

"Eomma sudahlah jangan khawatir. Aku ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri. Lagipula kita harus segera mengumpulkan uang bukan? Eomma jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Eomma doakan saja aku. Sudah ya eomma, aku masih harus segera menata barang-barangku." Sambungan telpon diputus. Kalau dibiarkan ibunya akan terus-terusan berbicara panjang lebar yang intinya sama saja.

Lee Eunhyuk, seorang gadis biasa berumur 23 tahun yang berasal dari Mokpo kini memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota Seoul untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya. Dulu keluarganya adalah keluarga yang berada. Cukup kaya. Tapi dua tahun belakangan ini usaha mereka mengalami rugi terus menerus dan akhirnya bangkrut. Sekarang mereka masih memiliki beberapa hutang. Eunhyuk membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke kota untuk mendapat pekerjaan dan membantu keluarganya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja berdiam sendiri. Keluarganya sudah melarang, terutama ibunya yang bersikeras agar putrinya tidak pergi tapi Eunhyuk cukup keras kepala. Dan di sinilah dia. Berada di pusat kota dan menyewa flat sederhana sebagai tempat bernaung. Semoga saja keputusan yang diambilnya ini tepat dan bisa membawa hasil yang baik.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaan? Hmm, mungkin kau bisa mencoba di restoran Grill5taco. Mereka baru membuka cabang baru. Mungkin saja di sana ada lowongan." Eunhyuk menatap bibi pemilik flatnya dengan binar semangat. Sebagai pendatang baru, bibi itu menawarkan makan malam di rumahnya. Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak menolak. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga ke topik pekerjaan. Eunhyuk menanyainya tentang lowongan pekerjaan.

"Griil5taco?"

"Ya. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Hanya perlu sekali naik bis lalu berjalan sebentar. Itu restoran terkenal. Pemiliknya masih muda tapi sudah sukses. Selain Grill5taco dia juga mengelola toko aksesoris bernama haruoneday, lalu TLJ, dan kalau tidak salah dia juga ingin membuat usaha baru bernama Chocolat bon bon." Bibi itu menjelaskan dengan semangat. Kelihatan sekali dia begitu senang membicarakannya.

"Kenapa ahjumma bisa tahu sebanyak itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil meneruskan menyuapkan makanan yang sempat terhenti.

"Oh tentu saja aku tahu. Keponakanku ada yang bekerja di sana. Ah, sepertinya aku masih menyimpan majalahnya. Tunggu sebentar." Bibi itu berdiri dan segera melangkah ke dalam kamar. Kembali ke meja makan dengan majalah di tangan lalu menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Itu salah satu majalah yang memuat tentang pengusaha yang tadi kubilang. Namanya Lee Donghae. Dia sangat tampan. Andai aku punya anak seperti itu." Eunhyuk mengabaikan ocehan sang bibi dan fokus melihat majalah di tangannya yang memuat foto wajah seorang lelaki berparas tampan tengah tersenyum elegan. Eunhyuk mengelus bagian wajahnya perlahan. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu rindu. Padahal mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Jari Eunhyuk bergerak membuka halaman dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Wah ternyata Lee Donghae ini memang pebisnis handal. Perusahaannya mempunyai cabang di mana-mana. Donghae memulai kerja kerasnya dari bawah. Dulunya dia hanya seorang remaja lelaki yang miskin tapi dia mempunyai tekad yang begitu gigih untuk berusaha. Dan kini dia berhasil memanen buah dari usahanya. Eunhyuk menjadi kagum. Jari Eunhyuk membalik halaman. Di halam tersebut terdapat foto Donghae yang sedang merangkul anak perempuan mungkin berusia sekitar 4 tahun.

"Lee Haru? Ternyata dia sudah punya anak," gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Bibinya ikut melihat bagian yang dibaca Eunhyuk kemudian mulai bersuara lagi.

"Ya dia sudah memiliki anak tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa istrinya." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepala, memandang sang bibi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lee Donghae memperkenalkan anaknya ke khalayak ramai tapi tidak pernah memberitahu siapa istrinya. Ku dengar yang memotivasi Donghae menjadi sukses seperti sekarang adalah istrinya. Dia pernah bilang dia berjuang untuk membuat istrinya senang dan bangga padanya. Agar istrinya bahagia bersamanya. Hanya itu. Dia tidak pernah mau menjawab jika ditanya siapa istrinya. Aneh bukan?" ya itu memang aneh. Aneh sekali. Apa istrinya sudah tiada? Atau mungkin…

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran buruk yang melintas. Obsidian hitamnya menatap foto Donghae dan Haru sekali lagi, dia ikut tersenyum melihat refleksi ayah dan anak itu yang juga tengah tersenyum. Semoga saja dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan di sana.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri gugup di depan restoran grill5taco. Tangannya mendekap map berisi lamaran pekerjaan. Rasanya gugup sekali. Ini pertamakalinya dia melamar pekerjaan. Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Gadis manis itu mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Oke Eunhyuk kau pasti bisa. Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi, anda ingin pesan apa?" seorang waiter menyapanya ramah, Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk.

"Ano, aku… ingin melamar pekerjaan. Kudengar di sini sedang membuka lowongan," ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu. Waiter itu tersenyum ramah.

"Bisa berikan berkas lamaranmu, nona?" Eunhyuk segera menyerahkan map yang dibawanya. Meremas tangannya kemudian. Laki-laki di depannya tertawa pelan.

"Jangan gugup begitu nona, santai saja. Ah namaku Yesung salam kenal." Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum canggung dan mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Ah iya, salam kenal Yesung-ssi. Namaku Eunhyuk." Yesung kembali tersenyum dan mengarahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk yang langsung dituruti.

"Sungie-hyung apa kau sudah membeli bahan-bahan yang kupinta kemarin?" seorang lelaki manis keluar dari sebuah pintu, sepertinya dapur, lalu menghampiri Yesung.

"Sudah. Sudah kutaruh di tempat biasa, Wookie." Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Oh ada pelanggan?"

"Bukan, dia di sini ingin melamar pekerjaan."

"Wah baguslah. Langsung saja terima, di sini memang sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru. Donghae hyung pasti akan langsung mengijinkan." Eunhyuk hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam perbincangan dua orang di depannya. Semoga saja dia benar-benar bisa diterima di sini.

"Eunhyuk-sii perkenalkan, dia Ryeowook, salah satu pegawai di sini juga." Yesung memperkenalkan Ryeowook yang langsung menjabat tangannya dengan riang.

"Halo aku Ryeowook."

"Ha-halo aku Eunhyuk, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Ryeowook-ssi," jawabnya kaku.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, aku akan menghubungi bos besar terlebih dahulu, jika ada kabar baik aku akan segera menghubungimu." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Baru saja ingin berdiri dan berpamitan, gerakannya terinterupsi saat pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dan suara nyaring memenuhi ruangan.

"Oppa~ Haru datang~" seorang anak perempuan yang menggemaskan tiba-tiba berlari dan segera melompat ke pelukan Yesung yang segera menangkapnya. Dia tertawa bahagia setelahnya sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haru jangan berlari seperti itu nanti kau jatuh," nasehat Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap kepala Haru.

"Habis Haru sangat rindu oppa~" balasnya dengan imut.

"Di mana appamu?" Haru langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tangannya bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Appa jahat. Appa belum pulang padahal Haru juga rindu appa." Yesung terkekeh.

"Appamu pasti sangat sibuk di Paris sana. Tenang saja, mungkin sebentar lagi appamu akan pulang. Mana bisa dia jauh-jauh darimu, manis." Haru tertawa saat Yesung menggelitik perutnya. Melihat pemandangan manis di depannya mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. Mata bulat Haru tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum. Seketika Haru menjerit kencang.

"EOMMA!" telunjuk kecilnya mengarah pada Eunhyuk yang memberikan pandangan tak mengerti. Eomma?

Haru menggeliatkan badannya minta diturunkan dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Eunhyuk yang cukup tanggap menangkapnya.

"Eomma… eomma… akhirnya eomma datang. Haru sangat senang." Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Hei nak, aku bukan eommamu sayang," ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Haru menggeleng keras dan memperat pelukannya.

"Tidak! Kau eommaku. Eomma Haru! Eomma… eomma jangan pergi lagi hiks… jangan tinggalkan Haru dan appa lagi…" Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti dan panik saat mendapati anak yang berada di pelukannya menangis tersedu.

"Haru, dia bukan eommamu. Hei Haru." Percuma, mau dibujuk seperti apapun Haru tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk. Yesung menghela nafas. Tersenyum minta maaf pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-sii, maukah kau menemani Haru sebentar?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lagipula dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain.

"Oppa, telpon appa. Cepat~ cepat~" Yesung menuruti permintaan Haru dan segera menghubungi atasannya. Begitu suara atasannya menyambut, Yesung langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Haru.

"Halo appa! Appa, eomma sudah kembali. Eomma ada bersama Haru. Appa cepat pulang! Haru tidak bohong." Suara yang dikeluarkan Haru sangatlah bersemangat. Matanya bahkan berbinar-binar antusias. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Belum mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Pokoknya appa harus pulang! Besok appa harus ada di rumah!" ucapnya keras kepala. Beberapa saat diam mendengarkan akhirnya senyum Haru timbul kembali. Gigi putihnya bahkan terlihat.

"Yes! Haru sayang appa. Ah, Eomma juga sayang appa hihi…" mendengar suara appanya yang tertawa Haru juga ikut tertawa. Sambungan telepon di matikan, Haru menyerahhkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Dasar anak pemaksa. Appamu pasti sedang sibuk sekarang." Haru memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yesung yang tertawa pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Eomma, eomma ayo main dengan Haru~"

"Eunhyuk-sii, tolong ya? Ah, tenang saja, akan ada bayarannya untuk ini." Eunhyuk buru-buru menggeleng tanda tak setuju.

"Ah itu tidak perlu Yesung-ssi, sungguh. Aku tidak keberatan bermain dengan Haru. Lagipula dia anak yang manis." Eunhyuk mencium kening Haru gemas yang dibalas pelukan erat di leher.

"Ayo eomma~"

"Iya-iya anak manis."

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi punggung mereka hingga tak terlihat, kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Sungie hyung, apa Eunhyuk-ssi itu benar-benar eomma Haru?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Masih tak percaya Haru yang biasanya pemalu dengan orang baru kini malah menempel dengan cepat dan terus-terusan memanggilnya eomma. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Donghae tidak pernah memperlihatkan foto istrinya pada siapapun. Kalau Haru bersikap seperti itu mungkin saja benar. Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah reaksi dari Eunhyuk-ssi. Dia benar-benar terlihat binggung dan tak mengenali Haru. Kalau itu hanya akting, aktingnya sungguh hebat." Ryeowook manggut-manggut setuju.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali bekerja."

"Siap kapten! Haha…"

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja sampai di rumahnya pada malam hari dan dikejutkan oleh Haru yang langsung melompat ke pelukannya. Anak itu tampak sangat senang.

"Appa akhirnya pulang~"

"Anak nakal, karena memenuhi permintaanmu appa harus ekstra cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan appa." Lelaki tampan itu mencubit pelan hidung anak perempuannya. Haru hanya bisa tertawa. Donghae sangat menyayangi anaknya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat Haru senang.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyuruh appa pulang cepat hmm?"

"Besok appa akan tahu. Haru punya kejutan untuk appa~" Donghae menaikkan alis, menatap heran anaknya yang sangat antusias. Sebenarnya kemarin dia mendengar jelas anaknya itu menyebut kata eomma. Tapi Donghae tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin Haru sedang sangat merindukan eommanya. Donghae menatap Haru sendu. Bukan hanya Haru, tapi dirinya juga sangat merindukan istrinya.

"Appa ayo tidur, besok pagi-pagi kita harus pergi~" suara Haru memutus lamunannya. Donghae tersenyum dan melangkah menuju kamarnya bersama Haru digendongannya.

.

.

.

"Haru kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau menyuruh appa ke sini?" Haru hanya tersenyum lebar dan menarik appanya ke ruangan kerjanya yang ada di restoran grill5taco. Seperti apa yang diucapkan Haru semalam. Pagi-pagi anak itu sudah merengek pada ayahnya untuk segera pergi. Donghae tidak bisa menolak keinginan putri tersayangnya. Dia duduk di sofa dan melihat Haru yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Appa, appa tunggu di sini ya. Haru punya kejutan untuk appa." Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat Haru berlari dengan semangat keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan putrinya itu? Mengangkat bahu, Donghae memutuskan membuka laptop dan membaca laporan perusahaannya selagi menunggu Haru.

.

.

.

"Eomma… eomma…"

"Haru jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Sungie oppa, eomma di mana?" kenapa anak ini masih saja memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan eomma? Pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Eunhyuk-sii? Dia belum datang. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi Haru." Semalam Yesung menghubungi Eunhyuk karena dia diterima bekerja. Donghae telah memberi izin dan lagi restoran ini memang sedang membutuhkan pekerja lebih. Jadi mulai hari ini Eunhyuk sudah mulai bekerja.

Haru cemberut dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Baru saja ia kembali ingin merengek saat pintu ruangan staff terbuka. Memperlihatkan Eunhyuk yang memekai kemeja biru dengan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Eunhyuk terlihat manis.

"Eomma~" tanpa basa-basi Haru langsung melompat ke pelukan Eunhyuk. Nampaknya Haru anak yang gemar sekali melompat.

"Haru jangan langsung melompat seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh." Peringat Eunhyuk, Haru hanya tersenyum lebar dan meminta maaf setelahnya.

"Eomma ayo ikut Haru." Haru menggoyangkan kakinya meminta turun.

"Mau ke mana sayang?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menurunkan gadis kecilnya.

"Menemui appa~" jawabnya riang. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata. Appa? Maksudnya Lee Donghae?

"Haru, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya eomma ikut Haru!" balasnya keras kepala. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung meminta bantuan.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut Haru. Sekalian memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pegawai baru. Tenang saja, bos kita sangat ramah dan baik." Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah saat Haru terus menariknya hingga kini berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan atasannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Haru menarik-narik tangannya lalu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, menyuruh Eunhyuk agar tak bersuara. Pelan-pelan Haru membuka pintu dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk ke dalam. Hingga tepat berdiri di belakang atasannya yang fokus membaca tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Appa!"

"Haru, kau sudah selesai?" Haru mengangguk semaangat.

"Haru punya hadiah super besarrrr untuk appa. Appa pasti suka. Sekarang appa lihat ke belakang." Donghae terkekeh melihat putri kecilnya merentangkan tangan lebar sewaktu mengucapkan super besar. Pelan-pelan dia berbalik dan seketika mematung saat hazelnya bertemu dengan iris hitam di depannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang begitu mendalam. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdiri canggung tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hyukie, Eunhyukie," panggil Donghae lirih dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat enggan melepaskan. Menciumi wajah Eunhyuk berulangkali meluapkan kerinduannya yang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Eunhyuk terperanjat seketika dan hanya bisa membatu di tempat sebelum akhirnya mengeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Tuan tolong lepaskan saya."

"Eunhyukie, sayang…"

"Lepaskan. Anda ini siapa?" Donghae mematung. Eunhyuknya tidak mengenalinya. Jangan bilang dia masih…

"Ternyata kau masih belum ingat," lirih Donghae. Haru kembali memeluk Eunhyuk riang.

"Appa, eomma sudah kembali. Aku benar kan? Haru tidak bohong." Anak itu tertawa dengan imut.

"Haru aku bukan eommamu sayang."

"Tidak! Eomma adalah eomma! Appa, ini eomma kan?"

"Sayang dia…"

"Dia eomma Haru. Pokoknya eomma Haru!" Eunhyuk menjadi tidak tega melihat Haru mulai menangis tersedu. Memeluk kakinya erat.

"Haru jangan menangis sayang."

"Tidak mau! Eomma, ini eomma Haru!" Haru yang menangis semakin keras dengan wajah yang memilukan. Donghae berusaha meraihnya tapi Haru menolak, terus saja memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Haru, I-iya aku eommamu. Jangan menangis lagi ne." Haru segera mengusap airmatanya. Merentangkannya tangan meminta di gendong dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Eunhyuk yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim, aku terpaksa bicara seperti itu." Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan meminta maaf karena sudah seenaknya menyebut dirinya eomma Haru yang berarti istri Donghae. Donghae hanya tesenyum penuh arti.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi eommanya," jawabnya ambigu. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maafkan aku juga yang tiba-tiba memelukmu. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu." Eunhyuk semakin tidak mengerti tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sekarang dia harus menenangkan Haru dulu.

"Eomma… eomma jangan pergi lagi ne," pinta Haru bersungguhsungguh. Matanya yang mirip dengan Eunhyuk sudah berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, mencium kening Haru sayang. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa dekat dengan Haru. Ada perasaan rindu yang begitu kuat ditambah dengan rasa sayang yang melimpah untuk Haru. Eunhyuk memang menyukai anak kecil tapi rasanya sangat berbeda dengan Haru. Haru seperti benar-benar anaknya.

"Iya, eomma tidak akan pergi lagi." Haru tersenyum senang.

"Eomma ayo peluk appa. Appa juga rindu eomma." Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Apa katanya? Memeluk? Wajahnya seketika merona. Donghae diam-diam tersenyum memuja melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan.

"Haru… itu…"

"Eomma ayo…" Eunhyuk semakin gelisah. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa memeluk atasannya itu? Donghae berjalan mendekat. Tangannya yang kokoh terentang lalu memeluk dua orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Eunhyuk membeku.

Kenapa terasa hangat dan nyaman? Pikirnya saat kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Donghae.

"Keluargaku sudah utuh. Aku sangat bahagia," ucap Donghae penuh rasa syukur. Eunhyuk diam saja tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa Eunhyuk-ssi itu benar-benar istri Donghae hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara pelan pada Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dua orang itu kini tengah mengintip dari cela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sebenarnya Ryeowook yang bersikeras ingin mengintip karena begitu penasaran. Sekarang dia melihat sendiri saat ketiga orang di dalam sana saling berpelukan.

"Sudahlah Wookie ayo kembali sebelum bos mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak mau gajimu dipotong kan?" Ryeowook langsung terkesiap. Ancaman barusan sangatlah horor di telinganya. Buru-buru lelaki manis itu berdiri dengan benar dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Sebenarnya benaknyapun mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Benarkah Eunhyuk itu istri Donghae?

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore beranjak malam. Eunhyuk menurunkan Haru yang berada di pangkuannya untuk merapihkan barang-barangnya karena ini sudah waktunya pulang.

"Eomma ayo pulang ke rumah. Haru ingin tidur di peluk eomma." Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk melebarkan bola matanya mendengar permintaan Haru. Pulang ke rumah? Rumah Haru dan Donghae? Bagaimana jika ternyata di sana ada istrinya Donghae?

"Tapi…" sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya Donghae datang mendekat dan berbicara.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Maukah kau menginap di rumahku untuk menemani Haru? Sepertinya Haru tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah."

"Tapi sajangnim-"

"Panggil Donghae saja. Tolong jangan menolak. Kalau bukan untukku setidaknya ini untuk Haru." Kalau Donghae sendiri sudah memaksa Eunhyuk tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui. Lagipula dia tidak tega dengan Haru.

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Yes!" Haru berteriak kencang dan segera berlari ke arah mobil Donghae.

"Haru jangan berlari seperti itu!" Haru tidak mendengarkan, anak itu sangat senang hingga sesekali melompat gembira. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Emm… sajangnim-"

"Donghae. Panggil aku Donghae, Eunhyukie." Rona merah kembali menjalari paras manis Eunhyuk. Cara Donghae memanggilnya sungguh membuat berdebar.

"Do-Donghae…"

"Hmm?"

"Itu… apa tidak apa-apa aku menginap di rumahmu? Apa istri anda mengijinkan?" untuk sesaat Eunhyuk mendapati hazel Donghae melebar terkejut sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu." Eunhyuk ingin kembali bertanya saat Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Eomma ayo duduk dengan Haru." Haru menarik tangannya hingga ia terduduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Mungkin perbincangan mengenai istri sangat sensitive untuk Donghae. Walaupun penasarn eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya kembali. Dan sore itu dia akan menginap di rumah Haru.

.

.

.

Rumah Donghae sangatlah besar dan megah. Para maid hilir mudik mempersiapkan segalanya. Donghae pasti benar-benar kaya. Eunhyuk mandi bersama Haru, setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama dengan Donghae.

Malam semakin larut, Haru menguap tanda mengantuk.

"Ayo Eunhyukie, kutunjukan kamar Haru. Kau bisa tidur di sana." Eunhyuk menurut. Berjalan di belakang Donghae menuju kamar Haru. Donghae membuka pintu dan segera membaringkan Haru yang mengusap matanya. Sepertinya anak ini sangat mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur, putri kesayangan appa. Mimpi indah." Donghae mencium kening Haru dan mengelus pipinya.

"Selamat tidur juga appa~" Donghae tersenyum.

"Eunhyukie, kalau kau membutuhkan apapun panggil saja maid yang ada di sini." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Matanya terus memperhatikkan punggung Donghae yang menjauh dan kemudian tak terlihat saat pintu kembali ditutup.

"Eomma ayo tidur." Eunhyuk naik ke atas tempat tidur haru, berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk Haru.

"Ternyata begini rasanya dipeluk eomma saat tidur. Haru sangat suka. Pelukan eomma hangat. Eomma juga wangi." Eunhyuk terkekeh. Mencium wajah Haru karena gemas.

"Eomma…"

"Apa sayang?"

"Ayo cerita," pintanya manis. Walaupun matanya sudah menutup tapi mulutnya terus saja mengoceh. Mirip Eunhyuk sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Cerita apa, sayang?"

"Cerita bagaimana eomma bisa jatuh cinta dengan appa?" ucapan itu hanya berupa gumaman tapi Eunhyuk tetap saja terkejut. Bagaimana dia harus bercerita? Dia saja baru bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Cerita yang lain saja ya sayang. Bagaimana kalau dongeng putri tidur?" Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk. Untung saja Haru mau. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang mendongengkan putri tidur hingga Haru terlelap.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Haru masih saja terus menempelinya dan memanggilnya eomma hingga para pekerja dan pelanggan di Grill5taco yang mendengarnya menjadi heran dan penasaran. Untung saja Yesung bisa mengatasi keadaan dan Ryeowook yang membantunya. Eunhyuk sesekali juga menginap di rumah Donghae kalau Haru terus merengek padanya. Sepert hari ini. Waktu menunjukkan siang hari. Haru mengajaknya berkeliling di rumahnya. Donghae tidak ada di rumahnya. Lelaki tampan itu sedang bekerja meninggalkan Haru bersamanya.

"Eomma, ayo ke kamar appa."

"Apa?! Jangan Haru." Eunhyuk berusaha menolak karena merasa tidak sopan masuk ke dalam kamar atasannya. Eunhyuk tidak mau selancang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Appa pasti tidak keberatan. Appa sangat rindu eomma. Haru pernah lihat appa menangis di kamarnya sambil mengelus foto eomma," jelas Haru. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi. Foto? Foto apa?

Eunhyuk tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh saat Haru kembali menariknya menuju kamar Donghae. Eunhyuk menjadi gugup.

"Haru…"

"Ayo masuk eomma." Haru membuka pintu kamar Donghae yang tidak terkunci, melambai agar Eunhyuk segera masuk. Saat Eunhyuk masuk dengan perlahan, dia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depan mata.

Di kamar Donghae. Di kamar lelaki tampan itu penuh dengan foto. Bukan foto biasa. Tapi foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita yang mirip sekali… dengan Eunhyuk!

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Memandang tak percaya foto-foto itu. Mirip sekali. Apa wanita di foto itu benar-benar Eunhyuk? Yang paling mengejutkan adalah satu figura besar yang terpasang di dinding di atas ranjang Donghae. Sebuah figura yang berisi foto pernikahan. Di mana Donghae dan wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dengan balutan pakaian pernikahan. Foto itu memang terlihat sederhana tapi entah kenapa terlihat begitu berharga. Eunhyuk tidak ingat pernah menikah, apalagi dengan Donghae. Apa… jangan-jangan istri Donghae itu mirip dengannya? Jadi Haru beranggapan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah eommanya.

"Appa selalu sedih kalau melihat foto itu. Haru juga sedih kalau appa sedih. Tapi saat ada eomma, appa tidak sedih lagi. Haru juga senang." Uacapan Haru sangatlah tulus. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang lugu dan polos. Anak itu hanya ingin ayahnya bahagia. Eunhyuk masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Masih terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya. Dipandanginya foto di sana satu persatu. Eunhyuk merasa asing pada awalnya tapi entah kenapa lama-lama ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

Donghae…

"Haru di mana appamu?"

"Appa kerja, eomma."

"Apa kau tau tempatnya? Mau mengantar eomma ke sana?" Haru mengangguk antusias.

"Yey… mengunjungi appa~"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Eunhyuk. Tepat berada di depan pintu ruangan Donghae dengan bekal makanan di tangan. Kebetulan ini juga waktu makan siang. Tak mungki Eunhyuk kemari tak membawa apa-apa. Haru sudah ia titipkan pada para pegawai yang kebetulan sudah akrab dengan Haru. Dia butuh bicara berdua dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk mengambil nafas dan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Pelan-pelan Eunhyuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Mengejutkan Donghae yang melihatnya.

"Eunhyuk, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran walau tak menutupi rasa senangnya melihat Eunhyuk datang berkunjung.

"Kubawakan makanan untukmu." Senyum Donghae semakin lebar. Dia meraih kotak bekal yang diulurkan Eunhyuk dan segera membukanya. Bersiap menyantapnya.

"Terimakasih. Duduklah." Eunhyuk menurut. Menunggu Donghae selesai makan sebelum berbicara serius.

"Masakan buatanmu tidak berubah. Selalu enak," ucap Donghae memuji. Eunhyuk merasa ganjil dengan beberapa kalimat Donghae. Kenapa lelaki ini berucap seolah-olah Eunhyuk selalu membuatkannya makanan? Padahal ini pertamakalinya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk mengantar bekal." Donghae mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu saat selesai menyantap makanannya. Eunhyuk langsung gugup. Bagaimana dia harus memulai?

"Donghae-ssi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Eunhyuk kembali mengambil nafas. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku jika lancang. Hari ini aku sudah masuk ke kamarmu, tapi jangan salah paham, Haru yang menarikku." Eunhyuk buru-buru menambahkan karena Donghae terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Lalu?" kali ini senyum Donghae hilang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku… melihat foto di kamarmu. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah… siapa wanita yang ada di foto pernikahan bersamamu? Apa wanita itu hanya sekedar mirip denganku?" mata Donghae menggelap.

"Mirip?"

"Ya, dia mirip sekali denganku. Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini, apa karena kami mirip jadi Haru menganggapku sebagai eommanya? Aku-" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus saat Donghae tiba-tiba berdiri memandangnya intens. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Apa kau mau tahu kebenarannya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku. Donghae menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menanggungnya lagi! Aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura. Wanita di foto itu benar-benar kau Eunhyuk! Ya Eunhyuk, kau istriku. Kau ibu dari Haru. Anak kita." Iris hitam Eunhyuk membulat terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapan oleh Donghae. Donghae melanjutkan karena tahu Eunhyuk pasti tak akan mempercayainya dengan mudah.

"Kau kekasihku dulu, kita sudah menikah tapi suatu kejadian pahit membuat kita terpisah. Orangtuamu tak merestui hubungan kita karena aku adalah orang miskin yatim piatu, sedangkan kau seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai segalanya. Aku menikahimu tapi mereka tetap tak menerimaku! Saat kau akan melahirkan, kau mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuatmu dilarikan ke rumah sakit." Donghae menutup matanya, meringis perih saat harus memutar kembali kenangan yang menyakitkan. Di mana dulu kehadirannya tak direstui oleh orangtua Eunhyuk. Bagaimana dulu kehidupannya sangatlah susah. Hanya demi Eunhyuk yang dicintainya ia rela bertahan mendapat makian dan cemooh. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Sekelebatan kenangan melintas di pikirannya, membuatnya memegangi kepala karena sakit yang melanda.

"Aku tak diijinkan masuk menemuimu. Aku berdoa untukmu dan menangisimu seperti orang gila. Dan apa yang kudapatkan?! Ibumu! Ibumu membuat rencana licik! Saat kau terbangun pasca melahirkan kau hilang ingatan. Kau melupakanku. Dan apa? Ibumu menghapus semua ingatanmu tentangku dan tak membiarkanmu agar selamanya tak mengingatku. Dia bahkan ingin membuang Haru!" eunhyuk memandang Donghae tak percaya. Ibunya melakukan itu?

"Aku yang diliputi rasa marah dan sakit hati akhirnya membawa lari Haru yang masih bayi dan meninggalkan kalian. Dan bersumpah agar keluargamu mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Aku berusaha menghidupi Haru seorang diri. Aku berusaha dari nol membangun bisnis ini untukmu! Aku tidak mau dikucilkan lagi dan aku ingin mengambilmu kembali dari tangan mereka. Sekarang aku sudah sukses, aku ingin membahagiakanmu Eunhyuk. Aku ingin istriku kembali. Aku menginginkan istriku yang kucintai kembali ke dekapanku." Donghae menangis di depan Eunhyuk yang terpaku tak bisa berkata-kata. Airmata Donghae sungguh membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit yang di dekap laki-laki itu selama ini. Perlahan-lahan dia mengikis jarak dan segera memeluk Donghae yang terlihat rapuh. Donghae balas memeluknya erat enggan melepaskan.

"Aku tak berbohong Eunhyuk. Kau istriku. Aku punya bukti jika kau menginginkannya. Kau istriku yang kucintai. Kau eomma Haru yang sebenarnya." Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terus mengelus punggung Donghae. Menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Donghae menunjukkan semua bukti yang ia punya. Dia bahkan menyerahkan buku pernikahan pada Eunhyuk. Di mana di buku itu tertulis jelas namanya. Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk. Donghae benar-benar suaminya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingat masalalunya. Dia mulai ingat saat-saat bersama Donghae dulu. Dia ingat cintanya untuk Donghae. Dia ingat saat bahagia saat mengandung Haru dulu. Eunhyuk menangis seraya mendekap buku pernikahannya.

"Donghae maafkan aku yang melupakanmu," ucapnya di tengah linangan airmata. Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, menciumi rambut Eunhyuk dan sesekali lehernya.

"Kau tidak bersalah sayang. Orangtuamu pasti menjauhkan semua bukti darimu hingga kau sepenuhnya melupakanmu. Tapi kau sekarang sudah di sini. Kau kembali padaku." Eunhyuk berbali, memeluk Donghae erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang." Eunhyuk juga menceritakan tentang kondisi keluarganya sekarang. Di mana usaha keluarganya bangkrut hingga Eunhyuk terpaksa pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Mungkin ini adalah karma untuk orangtua Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdoa kepada Tuhan agar orangtuanya mendapat ampunan.

"Tidak usah khawatir sayang. Aku akan menyelesaikan hutang keluargamu." Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Tidak usah Hae. Ini urusan keluargaku. Lagipula selama ini kau selalu di sakiti oleh ayah dan ibuku." Donghae tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"Tak apa. lagipula aku suamimu. Mereka juga tanggung jawabku." Eunhyuk tidak tahu hati Donghae terbuat dari apa. Dia sudah menderita karena ulah orangtuanya tapi Donghae masih berbesarhati membantu orangtuanya. Eunhyuk merebahkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Bersyukur karena mendapatkan Donghae sebagai pasangannya.

"Kau berhati malaikat Hae. Orangtuaku pasti sangat menyesal nanti. Maafkan orangtuaku."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Kau sudah kembali ke pelukanku. Aku tidak akan menyimpan dendam lagi di hatiku." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Mencium bibir Donghae dengan begitu perlahan da lembut. Menyampaikan perasaannya untuk Donghae.

"Appa~ eomma~" Eunhyuk langsung memutus ciumannya mendengar suara Haru. Anak itu berdiri di depan pintu. Matanya membulat dan segera berlari menghampiri orangtuanya.

"Eomma, eomma kenapa menangis? appa, eomma kenapa menangis?" Tanya Haru panik. Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya dan segera memangku anaknya. Anak yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Haru anak eomma. Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang." Haru tertawa geli saat Eunhyuk menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

"Eomma mencintaimu sayang. Maafkan eomma, Eomma tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Janji?" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencium kening Haru sayang.

"Eomma janji."

"Hihi… Haru juga sayang eomma." Donghae tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya kini utuh kembali. Dia bersyukur. Dipeluknya erat keluarganya. Tak akan ia biarkan mereka lepas dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang disambut penerangan remang-remang. Kamar yang ditempatinya masih gelap karena tirai belum dibuka. Ia menggeliat pelan saat sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menelusuri lehernya. Dia tahu siapa ini.

"Nghh… Hae, hentikan." Donghae yang tidur di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat tersenyum.

"Hae~" desah Eunhyuk pelan saat tangan besar Donghae mulai menjelajah ke tempat intim tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian. Pakaian mereka berserakan di mana-mana karena aktivitas mereka semalam. Malam saat di mana Donghae menyalurkan hasrat kerinduannya yang tak terbendung untuk Eunhyuknya seorang.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyukie." Ciuman panjang diberikan seiring tubuh Donghae yang bangkit hingga berada di atas Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Donghae." Donghae tersenyum, kembali mencium leher Eunhyuk, memberikan tanda baru. Tanda bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya.

"Ahn… Haeh…" Donghae ingin kembali memulai penyatuan saat tiba-tiba pintu kamrnya yang lupa dikunci menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan Haru di sana.

"Appa, eomma~ ayo kita jalan-jalan~" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mematung di tempat dengan Donghae yang masih di atasnya. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Haru…" Haru berkedip pelan.

"Eomma dan appa sedang apa?"

"Err itu…" Eunhyuk bingung ingin menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Haru sayang. Kau ingin punya adik?" mata hitam Eunhyuk membulat mendengar ucapan Donghae yang memasang tampang tak berdosa. Tak segan-segan mencubit lengan Donghae hingga ia mengaduh. Haru terdiam, mungkin berpikir.

"Adik seperti Jisungie?" Donghae mengangguk. Jisung adalah teman dekat Haru yang merupakan adik dari Jeno, tetangga sebelahnya. Iris Haru berbinar ceria.

"Mau~ Haru mau adik!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau adik, Haru keluar dulu dan jalan-jalan dengan paman Yesung saja, oke?" Haru mengangguk ceria dan segera pergi meninggalkan orangtuanya dengan langkah riang. Di pikiran polosnya dia begitu senang akan mempunyai adik.

"Lee Donghae, kau- astaga! Kenapa bicara begitu pada anakmu?!" Donghae hanya menyeringai, menciumi wajah Eunhyuk dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba, membuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Haru, sayang."

"Kau- ahnn…"

Dan kamar itu kembali dipenui dengan erangan dan desahan. Tampaknya Lee Donghae sangat merindukan istrinya. Dan merindukan sentuhannya tentu saja.

"Saranghae.

"Nado saranghae Hae, ahh…"

.

END

Tidak diedit jadi pasti banyak typo.

Review?


End file.
